Label High
by MidnightAnimeAngel
Summary: Konoha High is full of cliques. For those who don't fit in its a living hell. Four boys are at the bottom of the food chain and are constantly teased and bullied. When four hot girls show up will they go along with the crowd or will they do what's right?
1. Prologue

_Konohagakure Secondary Academy, also known as Konoha or "Label" High by other schools is located in the center of Konoha. _

_It's a large school with good academics and top notch varsity sports programs. The building is elegant yet massive. The class rooms, halls and cafeteria are remodeled annually in order to keep it at the height of style. Most of those who see it gaze in awe and remark on what a beautiful place it is._

_ However, unknown to those not enrolled in its programs, Konoha has a dark side, known only to those who attend it. _

_If you are good at making friends, confident, athletic, beautiful (or handsome as the case may be), wealthy, stylish, and a manage to get good enough grades (even when you spend all of your time partying, shopping, practicing sports, and flirting) without ever having to crack open a book, then this school may be your element. _

_However, for many of its' students, Konoha high is quite the opposite. _

_The students at Konoha high come from families who are both Extremely well off as well as those in financial trouble. This tends to create a rift between the students and cliques are born. _

_Upon entering Konoha high, one is instantly placed under the severe scrutiny of the leaders of the cliques. If one is lucky enough to be accepted into a clique, one must be very careful to adhere to the leaders' wishes or risk being thrown out and, quite literally, blackballed from society._

_Different groups often pick on one another and are even worse to the "loners"—those unfortunate beings who are unable to fit in with any of the official groups. Bullying is not uncommon and the faculty are unwilling to administer anything in the way of harsh punishments, fearing that they might lose the financial support of the students' parents. _

_Thus, while some students refer to Konoha High as a haven, others consider it nothing but a living hell, a monster waiting daily to beat them down and demolish their confidence. A devil in the form of a group of teenage kids who are purposely blind to the pain they cause their peers when they snicker in the halls. T_

_his is the dark secret that lurks within the halls of the institution known as Konohagakure Secondary Academy.__

* * *

_

**Okay... so I just came up with this and thought I'd try it out. This is just the prologue.**

**If anyone was wondering, these are the main pairings:**

**ShikamaruXTemari**

**SasukeXSakura**

**NejiXTenten**

**NarutoXHinata**

**There will be other, less important pairings later in the story.**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


	2. The girls of Sweet Revenge

Lights flashed and electric and base guitars blared. The band played their hearts out and the crowd screamed. On the fog enshrouded stage, at the center of all the attention stood four teenage girls with microphones in hand.

"_Follow the leader._

_Stay in the lines._

_What will people think of_

_What you've done this time?"_

The first girl sang with a deep slightly husky voice. Dark, teal eyes gazed out at the crowd from behind her red and gold masquerade mask that ended halfway down her face. Her golden hair, was streaked with purple and black and was tied back into a single messy bun. Her complexion caramel and she wore a short, black halter dress that reached down to her mid thighs over a pair of black leggings and some ankle boots. She smirked as the crowd screamed her stage name: "Scarlet Sand"

"_Go with the crowd_

_So that nobody knows,_

_Why we're all wearing_

_The emperor's clothes!"_

A second girl took over, her voice was higher, a beautiful soprano. Her long, wavy, bright pink hair streaked with black and the occasional red hung loose. She had a creamy complexion and her viridian eyes flashed as she through her dark pink and black, swirling mask that covered her whole face. Her attire consisted of a white, spaghetti strap top with black stars, a pair of black, skinny jeans, and some red and black checked Vans. Fingerless, black gloves, a studded belt, and a black ribbon choker completed her look. Her bangs were tied back, out of her face by a red ribbon that matched her top. As she sang, the crowd shouted her stage name: "Dark Rose"

"_Play it safe._

_Play by the rules._

_Or don't play at all._

_What if you lose?"_

This was being sung by a rather petite girl with a softer, velvety voice. Her short, black hair, streaked with maroon and silver (surprisingly, these colors seemed to work together very well) was pulled into two, low, spiky pig tails and she possessed an ashen complexion. Her unusual, opalescent eyes could be seen behind the half silver, half black mask that covered the upper half of her face and her lips glinted with a light layer of gloss. Her outfit was comprised of a maroon corset over a fishnet shirt, a pair of black arm warmers, a black skirt over a pair of black and maroon striped leggings and a pair of black ballet flats. The crowd swayed and called out her stage name: "Black Ivory"

"_That's not the secret_

_But I know what is…_

_Everybody dies_

_But not everyone lives!"_

The final singer was a girl with a rich alto voice. She had an abundance of straight, long, brown hair streaked with black and electric green. Her eyes were dark brown and glinted behind the black and white striped mask that only surrounded her eyes. She had a rather tanned complexion. She wore an electric green, tee with one sleeve off the shoulder over a lacy black camisole and a pair of black, cargo pants, accentuated with a chain belt. A Pair of electric green and black converse, a couple of bangles and a couple of chain necklaces with assorted charms complimented her look. She finished her stanza as the crowd roared her stage name: "Fire Blade"

The members of the band echoed her final phrase:

"_Everybody dies… _

_But not everyone lives!"_

The four members of the band called, "Sweet Revenge" burst into the chorus.

"_I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail!_

_I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail!_

_I'm gonna be up front; gonna blaze a trail._

_I'm gonna…_

_I'm gonna…_

_I'm gonna…_

_I'm gonna CROSS THAT LINE!"_

Dark rose stepped forward and shouted into the mic.

"_Everybody Freeze!_

_Don't step over the line!_

_Don't stand up!_

_They shoot down_

_The first one who tries…"_

She waved a warning finger at the crowd as Fire Blade took over.

"_Try to change the world,_

_They'll thing you're out of your mind!_

_Revolution starts_

_When someone crosses the line!"_

Scarlet Sand stepped up and continued.

"_They want us to lie down,_

_Give into the lies!_

_Nothing has to change_

_And no one has to die!"_

Black Ivory cut in smoothly.

"_That's not the Secret,_

_But I know what is!_

_Everybody dies…_

_But not everyone lives!"_

The four, J-Rock idols grinned and launched back into the chorus.

"_I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail!_

_I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail!_

_I'm gonna be up front; gonna blaze a trail._

_I'm gonna…_

_I'm gonna…_

_I'm gonna…_

_I'm gonna CROSS THAT LINE!_

_I'M GONNA CROSS THAT LINE!_

The background music was cut and the girls sang into the mic.

"_I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail!_

_I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail!_

_I'm gonna be up front; gonna blaze a trail._

_I'm gonna…_

_I'm gonna…_

_I'm gonna…_

_I'm gonna CROSS THAT LINE!"_

There was a rip of the Electric guitar as the music came back on full blast!

"_Run like I've got the cops on my tail!_

_I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail!_

_I'm gonna be up front; gonna blaze a trail._

_I'm gonna…_

_I'm gonna…_

_I'm gonna…_

_I'm gonna CROSS THAT LINE!"_

The four girls have a loud cheer that somewhat resembled a battle cry as the music ended.

They waved and blew kisses to their fans before exiting the stage.

"Man! What a BLAST!" Exclaimed the one called Fire Blade, as she slammed the door open and entered the backstage lounge where the girls' manager was waiting for them. The girl's real name was Akari Tenten

"I'll say! Black Ivory replied with a laugh. Her actual name was Hyuga Hinata. "Did you see that crowd?"

"Did I ever!" Dark rose responded with a grin! Hurano Sakura was her true name.

Scarlet Sand, who's actual name was Subaku no Temari smirked. "We totally rocked out there!"

The four girls cheered.

"You certainly did!" The girls turned to see their manager, Mitarashi Anko, smirking. Behind her stood Inuzuka Hana, Anko's assistant. "Sit down girls; I have a bit of news for you."

The four complied and sat down on the white, leather couch.

"Is it good news or bad news?" Sakura inquired.

"Well the first piece of news is good. The second depends on how you look at it… it could go either way." Anko replied.

The girls exchanged glances but nodded for her to continue.

"Okay… the good news is, I just got a call from Tsunade the co-president of Shinobi Records. You four have been offered a contract!"

The girls' eyes went wide and they screamed in excitement! Shinobi Records was basically THE biggest record company in Japan. It was practically impossible to get a contract with them! The girls jumped up and down exicitedly.

"Okay…" Hinata said after they had calmed down a bit. "What's the other news?"

"Well, since it's going to take a few months if not longer to finalize everything, we are going to go stay in Konohagakure for a while and you four will be enrolled in Konohagakure Secondary Academy. But for your own protection as well as to keep you from having to deal with stalker or rabid fans or anything, you will be using your real names and you will not let anyone know that you are part of Sweet Revenge." Anko looked at the girls. "…Well?"

There was a moment of thoughtful silence, then…

"That sounds fine with me." Temari shrugged.

Hinata nodded. "Me too."

Tenten grinned. "Just so long as they've got a skate park nearby, I'll be fine."

Sakura laughed. "Sounds like fun."

Anko smirked. "Glad you see it that way… Cause we're leaving tonight."

The four girls gapped at her. "TONIGHT?"

Anko nodded smugly. "That's right, tonight. You have two hours before we leave so you'd better go pack!"

The girls gasped and scrambled out of the room shouting out their irritation as they went,

"Anko, you're horrible!" Hana chided.

Anko just smirked. "I know!"


	3. The Life of a Genius

_Meanwhile… in a old neighborhood located in the slums of Konoha:_

A sixteen year old boy with dark hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail atop his head, trudged down the street to the sagging apartment building in which his family lived. The placed had certainly seen better days. The boy swung open the door (which was only half on its' hinges) and entered the building. He tiredly climbed the several sets of stairs and made his way down a narrow, filthy hall that reeked of smoke, filth and alcohol. Finally, reaching a door with the number "407" crudely carved into the rotting wood, the boy pulled out his key and unlocked the door before swinging it open and entering the dimly lit room with a muttered "Tadaima."

There were shouts of "Aniki's home!" and "Shikamaru O-nii san!" and the exhausted teenager found himself being crushed in a massive group hug from his three, younger siblings.

He smiled despite himself. "Hey guys. Have you all been good while I was gone?"

His enquiry was met with four nodding heads. "Well, that's go-"

"I should say NOT!" a shrill, voice from behind exclaimed. "Them little brats aint been anythin but trouble!" Shikamaru's youngest brother, five-year-old Roni, whimpered and hid behind his older brother's leg.

Shikamaru turned and faced his mother, taking in her blood shot eyes, the way she swayed as she stood and the slight slur in her speech. She was drunk… again. It seemed she was always drunk anymore… drunk and/or high. He sighed. "Hello mother." He greeted her softly.

"Don't you hello mother me!" Nara Yuriko shrieked at her son. "You're late! Where you been boy? I need you to watch these brats 'cause I've got a date tonight!"

Shikamaru sighed. He knew all too well that by "date" his mother meant that she was going out with some of her friends to a couple of bars to get wasted. "I'm sorry mother. There was a long line to get my paycheck. It took longer than usual."

Yuriko's eyes lit up at the mention of her son's paycheck. "Oh…" her voice suddenly switched from enraged to sickeningly sweet. "What a good boy, helpin' out yer poor mother." She crooned. "Give me the check honey." She held out her hand expectantly.

Shikamaru frowned. "Mother…" he said softly, but firmly, "we need this money to pay for food and rent and Miko's asthma medicine." He said, motioning to his little sister.

Yuriko shrugged. "I'll take care of it. Now hand me the check Shikamaru." This time it was not a request but a demand.

Shikamaru shook his head and stepped away. "No you won't. You'll go spend it on booze and drugs. We need this money!"

Yuriko growled "Shikamaru!" she thundered. "I'm losin' my patience! Hand me that check NOW!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Mother… I—"

He was cut off as his Yuriko's hand lashed out and grasped her son by the throat, slamming him up against the cracked wall of the room.

"You little good fer nothin' brat!" His mother screamed as she slapped him hard on one cheek before backhanding him across the other. "You give me that check right now or so help me I'll beat ya and the other brats to a bloody pulp!"

Shikamaru gulped as him mother glared at him and slowly reached down and withdrew the check from his pocked. He held it out with a shaking hand. Yuriko snatched it from him and released him, letting him fall to the floor, gasping for breath.

Yuriko nodded and stuffed the check in her bra. "Now make sure nothin' gets outa hand while I'm gone and do yer homework!" she snapped before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

Shikamaru sighed. "The only time things get out of hand is when she's here!" he muttered.

"Aniki?" Shikamaru looked down at his little siblings, Kaede, Miko, and Roni.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can we have something to eat? We're hungry." Seven-year-old Miko said.

Shikamaru frowned. "It's ten o'clock. Didn't she feed you guys your dinner yet?"

Kaede shook his head. "We haven't eaten anything since you made us dinner last night." He informed his big brother.

Shikamaru sighed yet again. "Alright, let's see what we've got." He headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Beer, beer, moldy cheese, beer, an old container of God only knows what, beer, some shriveled spinach and did I mention the beer? Shikamaru shook his head and turned to look in the cabinates. He managed to find two cans of chili and warmed that up for his little siblings.

"What about you Aniki?" Roni asked when he noticed that Shikamaru wasn't eating anything.

Shikamaru smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Don't worry about me. I'm good. I ate while I was out." Roni nodded, seemingly satisfied with Shikamaru's fib but nine-year-old Kaede shot his older brother a dubious look. Shikamaru just smiled reassuringly. "If you guys need me I'll be studying in the bedroom." They nodded and went back to their chili.

Shikamaru sighed and went into the smalled bedroom that he shared with all his siblings. He closed the door and sat down, pulling out his homework. He was really behind and if not for the fact that he was literally a genius with an IQ over 200, he would have failed the class by now.

It was not his fault in the least. He worked two jobs, one from four to seven in the morning, the other from three-thirty till nine-thirty at night. He rarely slept at night because he was too busy studying in the hopes that he might manage to get into college someway. Though he tried desperately to remain awake, he often dozed off during classes because he was simply too tired to keep his eyes open.

He sighed. _Will this vicious cycle ever slow down? _He wondered as he began to work on his trigonometry homework…

* * *

**Okay so I realize that this was a really short chapter, but I just wanted to give you an an intro to Shikamaru's past. The next chapter will be about either, Sasuke, Neji or Naruto and their background.**

**Let me know what you thought! :D**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


	4. Alone in the world

Sixteen year old Hyuga Neji crouched in an ally way nibbling on an apple he had just swiped from an unsuspecting vendor. He was ravenous and the apple wasn't much of a meal, but it would have to do for now.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a mocking voice behind him rang out.

Neji stiffened. He knew that voice. He turned to glare coldly at the voice's owner. "What do you want Sadaro?!" he snarled.

Sadaro smirked and his posse of seven other young men, all a few years older than Neji, chuckled.

"This is our chosen spot for the night Hyuga." Sadaro told him. "You're gonna have to find someplace else to sleep."

Neji glared harder. "As if Sadaro. This is my Ally. I found it, and I'm not leaving. You and your goons can go sleep in a dumpster for all I care." Neji knew he was practically begging for a beating by saying this, but at the moment, he didn't care. He was fed up with Sadaro's gang always trying to push him around.

Sadaro glowered at him. "Have it your way Hyuga." He growled. Turning to his friends, he said. "Teach him a lesson."

Ten minutes later had Neji stumbling down the side streets of one of the slums of Konoha. Sadaro's lackeys had been effective in their lesson teaching and had kicked him out of the ally with several bruises and a black eye.

Neji sighed. He was tired. Seeming to suddenly run out of energy, he dropped to the ground where he was and curled up into a ball, leaning against the side of an old brick building. It was the beginning of January so the air was cold and there was a blanket of snow covering the ground. He shivered and curled up tighter to preserve as much warmth as possible. Neji knew that many of the street kids froze to death every year during the winter. He sighed and thought back to how he had gone from being a member of a prestigious family to ending up in this miserable state.

Neji had never known his mother as she had died in child birth; however, he had been remarkably close to his father Hizashi, the brother of Hiashi, the Head of the Hyuga household, until the age of seven. On Neji's seventh birthday, his father had taken him out to see a movie, just the two of them. On the way back home, however, their car was hit by a drunk driver. Neji had suffered several broken bones and had been in the hospital for several weeks afterwards until he had finally recovered. Unfortunately, his father had not been so lucky…

_Flashback:_

_Neji smiled at his father as they pulled out of the theatre's parking lot and onto the highway. _

"_What did you think of the movie Neji?" His father, Hizashi asked._

"_I liked it!" The seven-year-old replied with a grin. _

"_That's good. What would you like to do now?"_

_Neji took a moment to consider this before replying. "Can we get some Ice cream?"_

_Hizashi laughed. "I suppose—" He was cut off by his son's sudden scream._

"_Dad! Look out!" _

_**CRASH!!!!**_

_Neji heard his father shout as there was a sudden jolt. The car seemed to collapse and he screamed as pain shot through him, seemingly from all directions. There were flashes of lights and Neji was bounced around as if the car were doing cartwheels. And suddenly… all was quiet._

_Neji lifted his head slightly and tried to move his legs but found that they were pinned beneath something… one of his arms hurt terribly and he guessed it was probably broken. Looking around he gasped as he saw his father, leaning against the seat, his long hair obscuring his face. _

"_Father?" Neji reached out with his good hand and prodded his father's shoulder only to yelp in surprise when the figure slumped and fell on top of him. _

"_Father!" Neji gasped as he felt a warm liquid seeping through his father's clothes and dying his own clothes a dark crimson. __Blood!_

"_Father? Father answer me!" Neji brushed the hair out of his father's face and screamed. His father's violet eyes stared blindly into his… blood streamed from his mouth and his face had gone completely white. Neji looked down and saw the blood stains on his father's jacket. He reached out and unzipped it, pulling the fabric aside. He felt his blood run cold. His father's chest was completely caved in and his shirt was soaked in blood. Neji could feel the warm, scarlet liquid drenching his own clothes. Tears filled the little boy's eyes and he screamed!_

_End of Flashback:_

Hiashi had blamed Neji for the death of his little brother. Immediately following Neji's release from the hospital, the Hyuga clan had disowned him and he had been cast out to live alone on the streets. He had grown up scavenging trash bins for food and swiping what he could. He had felt bad about it at first, but after a while, it just became habit. It wasn't as though he was trying to cause trouble. He took what he needed in order to survive. It was the only option he had.

Neji took a deep breath and shook his head to dispel the unwanted memories. Today was the last Saturday before the end of Christmas break. The day after tomorrow he had to go back to school. He hated his school. He was a complete outcast there. Everyone knew he was homeless so most of them didn't want to be around him and the few groups that didn't mind that didn't like him for some other reason. He hated it, but if he ever wanted to get out of this cycle, he had to keep attending; he was lucky they let him stay on. He sighed. Just another day in hell…

* * *

"Everyone line up for Supper!" a voice rang out. There came a scrambling as several children of all ages hurried into the dining hall. One boy, a teenager with cerulean eyes, tanned skin and unruly, golden hair, received several cold glares as he entered the room. The boy frowned and trudged over to the line to get his food. The kids edged away from him and snickered as he joined them. The blond lowered his gaze sadly.

"Oi! Uzumaki!" a loud voice called out. The boy's head snapped up and he turned only to receive a hard shove causing him to fall to the floor. The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was an orphan living in Konohagakure orphanage.

For most of the orphans, sticking together was a vital part of survival. However, Naruto was not a part of the brotherhood that had formed amongst his fellow orphans. No he had been shunned from this and every other camaraderie since his childhood. Naruto didn't really know why other than the fact that he was rumored to be cursed or some such nonsense due to the strange tattoo mark on his stomach.

Naruto really had no clue what the thing was for he had had it for as long as he could remember. But despite his protests that it was nothing, he was constantly alienated and ridiculed by both the kids at the orphanage and the kids at Konohagakure Secondary Academy, the school that he attended. The school gave out a couple of scholarships every year to orphan kids. Naruto may have been naïve in many areas, but he was brilliant when it came to mathematics. Thus, he had been accepted into the school with a scholarship.

Naruto knew that if he could endure long enough to earn his diploma, he would have a chance at getting into a respectable college, which would be his ticket out of his current lifestyle. Naruto sighed and picked himself up off the floor. He collected his lunch and, not wanting to be under the constant, mocking eyes of the others, he went outside to eat. It was bitterly cold out but somehow, Naruto didn't feel it.

He made his way over to a lonely looking swing, hanging from an old Sakura tree. This had been Naruto's special place growing up. When the other kids laughed at him or ignored him or shouted cruel, hurtful words he would come to this tree and swing for hours upon end until the matron of the orphanage said he had to come back inside. He would close his eyes and imagine his parents were pushing him on the swing. Naruto didn't know what his parents had looked like so he had to make up their faces in his head. He also imagined that he had lots of friends who would talk to him and play with him.

Naruto took a seat on the old swing and looked up at the lonely night sky. In reality, the only friend he had ever really had was this old swing.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out but I'm uploading two at a time this time so hopefully you all won't be too mad at me. **

**Anyhow, these were Neji's and Naruto's back stories. Next Chapter will have Sasuke's back story and a bit more with the girls. **

**Let me know what you thought. Sorry these beginning chapters are a bit short. The later ones will be longer.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! :)**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


	5. Hidden Torment

An old house stood on the outskirts of town. At one time it had been a grand estate and the home of some of the town's wealthiest citizens. Now, however, it had fallen into a terrible state of disrepair. The paint was faded and peeling, the roof bore patches which lacked shingling, shutters were missing and many of the windows had long since shattered and were now boarded up with rotten, wooden planks.

A teenager with spiky, black hair, pale skin and obsidian eyes climbed the steps of the sagging front porch and swung open the front door, cursing it immediately afterward for the loud, creaking sound it emitted. He stepped inside and carefully closed the door behind him and hoping against hope that the house's other occupants had not heard his entrance. But it seemed that fate had chosen to side against him tonight for as soon as the door shut, a shadow fell across him.

The boy turned and looked up at the man who towered over him. "…Father…"

"Sasuke…" The man took a few, ominous steps forward. "It's late… Where've you been?" he demanded.

Sasuke eyed the man warily. "At the Library…" He responded.

His father glared at him and advanced further. "And what makes you think you can just waltz around and do whatever pleases you without first asking permission?" he growled, the sour stench of alcohol was obvious on his breath.

The boy stepped back, attempting to keep as much space as possible between the two of them. "I was studying for a test… I-"

"And you think that that makes it all right? Your mother was worried when you didn't come home." The older man cut him off.

Sasuke snorted. _**My **__mother? Worried? As if!_ "Yeah right!" he snapped. "If anything she was worried that I wouldn't finish my chores."

In a flash his father's fist slammed into the side of his skull and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"You ungrateful, little brat! Don't you ever speak to me like that again!" The older man snarled. "To think that I have such a worthless piece of trash for a son…"

Sasuke sat up slowly, his ears ringing from the blow he had received. "I'll say what I want!" he growled. "And I never asked to be your son… in fact, I wish I weren't!"

The boy soon found himself wishing he'd kept his mouth shut as his father lifted him by his throat and slammed him hard against the wall. He slammed his fist into the younger man's stomach earning a pained grunt, before backhanding him across the face and delivering a blow to his nose…

Sasuke knew from past experiences that it was useless to struggle and simply clutched his head in a small effort to protect it while enduring his father's fury, knowing that it would end sooner or later when his father grew tired. He prayed to whatever deity might be listening that it would be sooner.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect from within my own family!" the older man roared as he delivered yet another punch to the boy's battered face. "You will keep your mouth shut! Do you understand?"

By now, the young man was so dazed that he was barely able to form words. He nodded his head.

"Answer me boy!" His father demanded, shaking him violently.

Sasuke took a shuddering breath and responded in a shaky voice, "Y-Yes-s…s-sir-r."

His father drew back and released him. The boy collapsed into a panting, shivering heap on the hard, wooden floor.

"I expect all your chores to be done before you leave for school tomorrow and you will come home as soon as school gets out tomorrow. We will… _discuss_ your less than desirable behavior." His father told him sternly.

Sasuke shivered at the order. "Yes… father." He replied. He cried out in pain a moment later when his father landed a swift kick to his abdomen.

The older man grunted in satisfaction as the younger curled up, clutching his ribs in pain. "I will see you tomorrow." He said, then he turned and stalked up the stairs and into the bedroom he shared with Sasuke's mother.

Sasuke lay on the floor and counted off the seconds until five minutes had passed to be certain that his father wasn't coming back.

He picked himself up, off the ground and tiredly made his way down stairs to the cellar which was his "room". There were certainly plenty of other rooms in the old house which would have been better suited for this purpose, but this was the one he had been given.

Sasuke sighed as he plopped down onto the cot that served as his bed, dropping his backpack on the floor beside him. He pulled out a bottle of salve from the cardboard box that lay beneath his cot and smeared a sparing amount of it onto the gash above his eyebrow that his father had inflicted.

Putting it away, he pulled his books out of his backpack and switched on his lamp. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before getting started on his algebra II homework. He was tired but he needed to get these assignments done before class tomorrow. He had told his father that he had been at the library. In actuality he had been at work. His job at a local restaurant had gone a little over time and he had missed the bus home. His father didn't know he had the job. Sasuke had conveniently "forgotten" to mention it since his father would have instantly confiscated every cent he made. Sasuke used the money he made to pay for his clothes and food since his "parents" never deemed it their responsibility to provide food and clothes for their younger son.

Their older son was a different story. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha would have gone to the end of the earth and back for their first born son, Itachi. But for some reason, they did not extend the same love to their younger son. Sasuke did not hate Itachi for this. Sure he sometimes envied him, but Itachi was the only member of his family who had ever treated him kindly. When Itachi was still living with them, Sasuke's life had at least been bearable. While his parents had still treated him coldly, they had at least refrained from beating him.

However around eighteen months ago, Mikoto's old brother, Uchiha Madara had chosen Itachi, who was studying to be a lawyer, to be the heir of his giant law firm. It was an amazing opportunity and Itachi had moved to Tokyo to train under Madara so that he could take over the firm. Since Itachi left, Sasuke's life had grown steadily worse. The beating he had received tonight was only a mere shadow of the level of abuse he usually received from his father. His mother put him down and yelled at him a lot, but other than that, she basically just ignored him. While Sasuke preferred that to a beating, it still hurt.

He sighed as he glanced at his clock. 9:00 p.m. He frowned. He knew that he probably wouldn't be getting to sleep until after 1:00 a.m. He had a nine page paper to turn in tomorrow. He sighed. "Another lovely night…"

* * *

The four girls walked through the door of their hotel suite and grinned. The large, spacious room was beautifully furnished and had a gorgeous view of the forests and lakes surrounding Konoha.

Sakura and Temari walked off too look around. Sakura returned a moment later. "There are two bedrooms." She announced. "Tenten, what say you and I take one and Temari and Hinata can have the other?"

Tenten nodded. "Sounds good-" she was interrupted by a loud, excited squeal.

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata exchanged bewildered looks and walked over to the door from which the sound had originated. The door swung open to reveal Temari gazing wide eyed and open mouthed at an incredible bathroom. The bath tub was more of a hot tub and was big enough to comfortably accommodate ten people!

"Check it out!" Temari exclaimed. "Do you believe this place?!"

"Sweet!" Tenten said as she glanced around. Sakura and Hinata grinned and high-fived. "This is officially, totally awesome!" Hinata declared. Her friends nodded and cheered.

* * *

**Once again, sorry it's so short. I'm just trying to lay down the background information before I get into the story. I promise, they will get longer later on.**

**Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading. :)**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


	6. Losers?

The silver, Hummer stretch-limo pulled up in front of the imposing structure of Konohagakure Secondary Academy. The four members of _Sweet Revenge_ peered out the windows at the impressive architecture and perfectly manicured grounds.

"Sheesh! Talk about a rich kid's school!" Tenten exclaimed.

Although the girls were rich _now,_ they had all originated from less than ideal environments.

Hinata frowned. "There are a lot of people…" she was the most introverted of the four while Sakura was the most extroverted.

Temari smirked. "Just so long as we don't get any spoiled, stuck up brats trying to push us around, it'll be fine."

Sakura laughed. "Who cares if they try? We'll just let them know that NO ONE pushes us around!"

The four girls gave one another high fives and climbed out of the limo. They were all dressed in the school uniform, a scarlet skirt and a white shirt with a black vest and a red, ribbon tie worn around the collar. They also wore scarlet blazers over the top since the air was a bit chilly.

Temari led the way up the steps of the school. As the girls stepped through the entrance, dozens of pairs of eyes were instantly glued to them. Murmurs could be heard throughout the halls. "Who are they?" "I've never seen them here before…" "Wow! They're gorgeous!" "I love their hair!" "I hope they're in my homeroom!" the whispers floated around.

The four friends exchanged smirks. "Hey there!" Tenten called out. "Could anyone here direct us to the Principal's office?"

Instantly a hundred fingers were pointing to a door at the end of the hall.

"Thanks!" Sakura grinned and the four made their way through the crowd of students to the door that had been indicated.

* * *

Sasuke trudged through the halls, ignoring the crude comments and degrading names that were continually being shouted at him by his fellow classmates. He sighed as he pulled the right books from his locker and shut it before turning around, only to be slammed back against the locker.

"Hey there ducky!" a tall jock by the name of Suigetsu taunted as he and a couple of his friends cornered the teen against the wall of lockers.

Ducky was Suigetsu's nickname for Sasuke because of the way the smaller boy's hair always stuck out at odd angles in the back to resemble a duck's butt.

Sasuke grimaced. _'It's too early for this!'_ he thought.

Suigetsu nodded to the folder Sasuke was clutching. "Is that the report that's due today in History?"

Sasuke frowned. "Yeah."

Suigetsu smirked and extended his hand. "Great, I'll take it then!"

Sasuke frowned and gripped the folder tighter. "It's mine Suigetsu!" He snarled. "Write your own paper!"

Sasuke didn't have the chance to say anything more on account of the fist that slammed into his gut. Sasuke doubled over with a grunt. He felt Suigetsu's hand wrap around his throat and squeeze. Sasuke struggled desperately against the bigger boy but, with his three friends backing him up, Suigetsu couldn't lose. "You better hand over that paper baka!" Suigetsu growled threateningly.

Around him, Sasuke could hear the snickers and laughs of the other students as they watched his torment. He knew from past experiences that he would receive no help from any of them. Slowly he handed the history paper over to Suigetsu who snatched it away from him before releasing his throat and punching Sasuke once more in the ribs for good measure. Sasuke slumped against the lockers, gasping.

Suigetsu laughed. "See you in class _Ducky_!"

Sasuke watched them walk away and then gathered his book which had fallen to the floor and trudged miserably off to class, ignoring the scoffs and comments of the teens around him.

* * *

Sakura and Tenten stepped through the doors of their first class, 'geography/cultural studies'. Heads turned and the chatter quieted as the two newcomers entered. The teacher, a slender, sickly looking man nodded to them. "Ah, hello there." He greeted kindly. "You _'cough'_ must be the _'cough'_ new students _'cough'_?"

The two of them nodded.

"Well, I'm Genma, _'cough' _the geography sensei_ 'cough'_. Welcome. Would you mind _'cough' _introducing yourselves to the class?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Hey everyone! I'm Hurano Sakura, age sixteen, and a junior. I love playing guitar, skate boarding, singing, and writing music, and, before anyone decides to ask, this is my _natural_ hair color. I did _not_ dye it! And just a warning, if anyone makes a comment concerning my forehead, I'll blast them into the next millennium! You have been forewarned."

Tenten Smirked. "Hi all! I'm Akari Tenten, also age sixteen and a junior. I love playing the drums, basketball, singing, blades and weapons of all sorts, and skate boarding. Don't even think, about asking me to take down my hair 'cause I'm NOT doing it!"

Gemna raised an eyebrow at their slightly odd introductions, and then doubled over coughing. "Go _'cough'_ find some seats girls _'cough'_. Please excuse me _'cough' _for a moment _'cough' _class; I'll be right back _'cough'."_ The teacher stood up and left the room, hacking as he went.

Sakura frowned in concern. "Wow! I feel bad for the poor guy. He doesn't look too good."

Tenten nodded. "I know. Come on, let's find a seat."

Tenten took a seat at one double desk beside a brunette girl and Sakura sat at the empty desk behind her.

"Hello. Tenten and Sakura wasn't it? Welcome to Konohagakure."

Sakura and Tenten looked up to see four young women standing over them. "Thank you." Tenten responded. "And you are…?"

The one, who had spoken, a girl with dark eyes and shiny black hair, replied. "My name is Machida Kin." She pointed to a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. "This is Yamanaka Ino." Next she motioned to another girl with brown eyes and reddish pink hair that was much darker than Sakura's rose pink. "This is Okare Tayuya." Finally she pointed to a girl with dark eyes and reddish brown hair that was straitened on one side and stuck out in unruly spikes on the other side. "And this is Tsukimo Karin."

"We are some of the members of the student welcoming committee. And we're also all on the student council."

'_In other words… they're popular.'_ Tenten thought.

"It's nice to meet you." Sakura said politely.

Kin smirked as if to say 'of course it is'. The blond who had been introduced as Ino addressed Sakura. "Where did you get those shoes? They're positively darling!"

At a little boutique in the mall called _'Maricia's'_. Sakura told her.

Ino smiled. "I'll have to check it out."

Tenten nodded. "You should, they have some really great stuff there and the salespeople are the best!"

As they chatted, the new girls failed to notice that the door to the classroom had opened and someone had quietly slipped inside. In fact, they weren't aware of the new arrival until someone slipped into the seat beside Sakura.

Said girl looked up and caught sight of a teenage boy with raven hair, obsidian eyes and an unusually pale complexion. The boy sat down quietly and busied himself with arranging his books and pencils on his side of the desk. His eyes never once glanced upwards.

Sakura tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder and he glanced sideways, surprised. "Hi! I'm Hurano Sakura." She smiled. "This must be your seat huh? Do you mind if I share it?"

The boy's eyes snapped up to meet hers and narrowed slightly as he seemed to be studying her. After a moment he shook his head in a negative reply to her question before quickly lowering his eyes.

Sakura flashed him another brilliant smile. "Great! What's your name?"

The boy glanced up at her oddly. Sakura noted that he seemed to glance around at the people who were listening in on their one-sided conversation for a moment before replying in a terse voice. "…Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-san!" Sakura greeted with exuberance as she shook his hand. "I just moved here along with three of my best friends. Konoha certainly is a beautiful village."

Sasuke just nodded and glared at his lap again. He could feel the heated glowers of his fellow classmates as the pretty, new girl focused all of her attention on him.

"What's your favorite subject Sasuke-san?" he heard the rosette beauty inquire.

Before he could respond, a sharp voice cut in. "Sakura-san. You mustn't speak to him!" Kin stated firmly as she glared at Sasuke over Sakura's head.

Sakura frowned. "Huh? Why Kin-san?"

"Well, for starters…" Kin's voice grew very cold. "He's the biggest loser in school!"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at Kin's words. "Wha…?"

"He's a freak." Tayuya clarified. "A Nobody. Anyone who hangs out with _him_ is sure to be shunned from all of the social groups here." There were murmurs of agreement from the other kids.

"You two seem to be nice girls. We wouldn't want that to happen to you." Kin told Sakura and Tenten. She turned a cold gaze on Sasuke. "This is Sakura's seat now reject." She snapped. "Sakura is one of our friends and she is a nice girl. We don't want her to be dragged down by affiliating with the likes of you."

"That's right!" Tayuya agreed. "So you can just move to a different seat. And don't let us catch you ever trying to associate with her. She's obviously in a whole different social level than you."

Karin smirked. "Hah! This loser doesn't even _have_ a social level! Why don't you go hang out by the dumpster out back… trash like you will get along great with the garbage!" There were several shouts of "Yeah!" and "Loser!" and "Get out of here!"

Kin nodded. "That's right! You're nothing but trash. Get out of here! Nobody wants you here. We all hate you!" She snarled, shoving Sasuke out of his seat. The boy was caught off guard and hit the floor with a hard _thud!_

A loud roar of laughter erupted from the class.

Sakura gasped and leapt to her feet. "Kin-san!"

Tayuya put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Sakura-san." She said. "That loser's not important." She told her flippantly.

Sakura looked at her shocked. She turned her gaze to the boy.

Sasuke glared at them and flushed in anger and mortification, before scrambling to his feet. "Hn… whatever." He muttered. Keeping his head down in an attempt to hide his burning face, he quickly began to gather his things.

Sakura frowned and a look of firm resolve appeared in her emerald eyes. Tenten caught sight of it and smirked. Ooooh, this was gonna be good!

Sasuke took a step towards a vacant desk in the back of the room when he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

Believing it to be Kin or one of her cronies, he spun around with a scowl on his face. He paused when he realized that it was the new girl who was holding onto him. He frowned. "What do _you_ want?" he snapped.

Sakura looked him directly in the eye and gave him a sweet smile. "You don't have to move if you don't want to." She told him gently.

He glared out the window. "…No… they- they're right… you shouldn't be seen talking to a… to a loser like me." He muttered bitterly. "I'd ruin your _image_." He bit out, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Sakura frowned and tightened her grip on his wrist slightly. "Don't say that about yourself! You're not a loser Sasuke-kun!"

There was a collective gasp from the class and Sasuke's head snapped up as his eyes widened incredulously. The pretty new girl had just added _'kun'_ to the end of the school rejects' name!

"Sakura-san!" Ino exclaimed. "You should not behave so familiarly towards someone like _him_." She warned.

Kin placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura-san, I can see that you are a sweet girl and you don't like to see anyone hurt. But you shouldn't worry about Sasuke here. He's used to it. Everyone treats him like this… It's just the way it is. There's nothing you can do about it. He's the freak and that's a fact."

Sakura shook her head. "You're wrong Kin-san!" she retorted. "There _is_ something I can do about it! He may be used to it - though I highly doubt it – but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt him. And just because everyone else treats him badly doesn't mean I have to! Everyone else at this stuck up school may be mean enough to behave that way, but I won't! Sasuke-_kun,_" she added emphasis to the word 'kun', "is NOT a freak nor is he a loser and I will NOT sit by and watch anyone say otherwise!" she glared coldly at Kin. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sasuke gapping at her.

Kin grit her teeth. "Sakura-san, this is your last warning. Don't associate with him; no one will talk to you if you do!"

Tenten stood up. "_I_ will still talk to her and so will our other friends." She stated firmly. "If _you_ and your friends choose to be that petty and not talk to us then I say, good riddance!"

Kin's face flushed with anger. "Are you crazy? Your life will be hell if you hang around with those losers! They'll drag you down do you hear?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever… popularity never was something I've cared about." She snapped back. "And if being popular here means that I have to be a nasty witch to people then no thanks! You can keep it to yourself!"

She turned and sat down pulling the shell-shocked Sasuke down beside her.

Tenten smirked and also sat back down.

"Fine!" Kin huffed. "Come on girls!" She and her friends stomped back to their seats.

Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes.

"Wow!" Sakura muttered to Tenten. "What a bunch of witchy brats!" She looked up to find Sasuke staring at her with an odd expression. "What's the matter?"

Sasuke frowned and eyed her suspiciously. "Why did you do that?"

Sakura gave him an odd look. "Why? Because those girls were being jerks and pushing you around and badmouthing you! What did you want me to do? Join in?"

Sasuke shrugged carelessly. "It's what everyone else would have done."

Sakura frowned. "Well if that's so then they're a bunch of jerks and who needs 'em?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that… you'll be classified as a 'nobody' for sitting with me." He warned seriously.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't care! I'd rather be a 'nobody' and hang out with a genuine person like you, than be 'popular'," here she added finger quotations, "and have to be a witch!"

Sasuke looked at her as if she had just said she came from Mars.

Sakura just grinned. "Anyhow, where were we? Oh yes! What's your favorite subject Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blinked once… twice… then the suspicious look in his dark eyes ebbed a little and he slowly replied, "It's Music."

She smiled. "Cool! Do you play anything?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "Well… I used to play guitar, I haven't in a while though because mine broke…"

Sakura cocked her head. "Electric or acoustic?"

"Um… both, but I prefer electric." He said. She noticed that he seemed more comfortable when the topic of discussion related to music.

She grinned. "Cool! I'll have to hear you play sometime."

He shrugged and stared down at his hands, still looking little embarrassed, but not in a bad way.

Before Sakura could say anything else, the door opened and Genma came back in.

* * *

Tenten had finished with her lunch and now walked around to the back of the school where there was an empty area in which she could skate board. She gave a little smirk as she hopped onto her board and began to practice flip-kicks; for some reason, she never grew tired of skating.

Her concentration was interrupted several minutes later by the sounds of crashing and banging accompanied by curses. The sounds were coming from a nearby ally way.

Curious, Tenten picked up her board and made her way toward the sounds. Four, teenage guys stood in the ally surrounding a boy with dark hair and pale eyes who was backed up against the wall. They appeared to be a rather rough group.

"Well, well," one of them was saying "It looks like last Friday's thrashing didn't quite get the message through to your thick skull. Tell me, you homeless piece of trash, do you like getting beaten to within an inch of your life?"

The pale eyed boy glared at him and tried to struggle out of his grip but the bully's buddies held him in place. "Let go of me you _hiretsukan_!" He shouted. "I swear I'll- Ungh!"

He was cut off when a second bully slammed a meaty fist into his gut.

"You'll what?" The first bully growled as he grasped the boy by the throat and started to choke him.

Tenten growled. She pulled a small kunai from an inner pocket of her jacket and, with an easy flick of her wrist, sent it flying in the direction of the five males. The kunai embedded itself in the wall between the chief bully and his victim.

Both froze and looked at it, then turned to look in the direction from which it had come.

The bully smirked when he saw Tenten while the pale eyed boy just looked confused.

"And just who might you be missy?" The bully drawled.

She frowned at him. "Who wants to know?"

His smirk grew. "The name's Kairo." He stated with an air of superiority. He jerked his thumb towards his friends. "These are my homies, Hikaru, Jirobi and Yatoro." His smirk widened. "Now how about tellin' us your name?"

Tenten quirked an eyebrow. "Ahh…No."

Kairo frowned. "Com'n! I'm curious about a girl who handles a knife like that." His eyes roamed over her.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh? That doesn't seem to be the only thing you're curious about."

He just chuckled. "Well missy. We have a little business to finish up here and it's not gonna be pretty. So why don't you go back out front and hang out with some of your little girl friends? We'll find you when we're through and then I can show you a good time."

He started to turn his back on her and the pale eyed boy cringed as the bully pulled back his fist and aimed for his victim's face. Both were startled when she called out in a firm, demanding voice. "Hold it! Step away from him."

Kairo glanced back at her over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Huh?"

"Step away from him!" Tenten repeated. "Let him go."

The bullies looked at one another and burst out laughing. "Why would we do something like that?" one of them taunted.

"I'm not kidding." Tenten warned. "Step away from him! Now!"

Kairo smirked. "I don't think so."

"You'll regret it." She threatened.

Kairo turned to face her fully, amusement evident on his features. "Oh really?" he taunted. "Tell me, _Panda-girl,_ how exactly are you planning on making us…'regret it'?"

Tenten's eyes narrowed and she tensed. _'Oh no he DIDN'T!'_

_**POW!**_ Her fist slammed into his gut and her knee shot up to hit him in the groin. He doubled over, cursing.

Before he had even a split second to recover a blade of a kunai was being pressed into his jugular, courtesy of the enraged fem-fatale that held him in a headlock. Her dark eyes glared at the other bullies and she spoke in a cold, authoritative voice saying, "Alright, listen up! I'm getting really sick of all the backstabbing and bullying at this school! If you boys want your little leader hurt… then by all means, keep coming. If not, then there are three things you must do. One- drop the boy."

The guy called Jirobi released the pale eyed boy with a hiss.

"Two- hand him your knives." She gestured to the switchblades they held.

They growled angrily but did as she said. The pale eyed boy just took the knives wordlessly, not sure what to do with them.

"Three- GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" her command was accompanied by a bunch of senbon as she flung them at the bullies.

The boy's instantly turned and started to run off.

"And one, other thing!" She called. They froze. "Never, ever, EVER, make fun of my hair!" the boys yelped and dashed away. Tenten flung Kairo away from her. "You too! Get out of here!" she snarled as she brandished the kunai threateningly.

Kairo stood up and pointed at the pale eyed boy. "Don't think this is over!" he growled. "We'll get you, just you wait kid!"

"NOW!" Tenten bellowed and took a step towards him, kunai in hand.

Kairo scowled before turning and hurrying away.

Tenten turned back to the pale eyed boy. The two stared at one another, each seeming to size up the other.

Tenten saw that the kid she had just aided had long, silky black hair fastened back into a loose ponytail, pale skin and unusual, opalescent eyes that slightly resembled Hinata's. He had about two inches height advantage on her with a fairly good build from what she could tell. He was dressed in a pair of dirty, grey jeans with large holes worn through in several places, scuffed tennis shoes that looked like they were on their last leg, and a black T-shirt over which he wore a dusty, blazer that appeared too small on him. Tenten recognized the emblem on it and realized that it was a school uniform's blazer, showing that he was a member of the school.

"Hi… Are you okay?" she finally asked after they had been standing for about five minutes, silently regarding one another.

He shrugged. "Fine."

She nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm Akari Tenten. Who are you?"

"Neji." The boy muttered.

"Neji…?" Tenten prodded him for his surname.

"Just Neji." The boy stated shortly. "I no longer have a surname."

"Oh… sorry." Tenten apologized, suddenly feeling as though she had been prying.

He was still watching her with a slightly frustrated expression on his features, as if waiting for something.

Tenten wanted to break the awkward silence but was at a loss for words.

Finally he spoke. "Well? Are you gonna make your request or what?"

Tenten cocked her head to the side in question. "Request?"

He rolled his eyes. "As in whatever it is you demand in return for having stepped in when you did. What is it this time? You want me to do your homework or figure out how to hook you up with your crush?" His voice clearly told her that he was annoyed.

Tenten shook her head. "I can do my own homework and I don't currently have a crush." She smiled. "I don't want anything. I didn't stop those guys because I wanted something from you."

"Uh-huh… sure. Well if that's the case, why did you stop them?" He asked sarcastically.

She frowned. "Cause you were in trouble and I was able to help. No one else was around so I was the only one who could have done it." She shrugged. "It needed to be done, so I did it."

He shot her a disbelieving look. "Yeah right! Why would you go through the trouble without a good reason?"

"First, that was a good reason." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Second, because if it had been me in your predicament, I would have wanted someone to step in. My mom, Kurenai, taught me that it is not just the duty, but the privilege of one person to protect and help other in whatever way they can." She shot him a firm look. "And if you say that _that_ was a lousy reason, _I_ will be pummeling you instead of those jerks!"

Neji shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's a pretty thought and all, but no one actually lives like that."

"Actually, I've met a lot of people who do." Tenten told him, a faraway look coming into her eyes. "Of course there are plenty who don't…" her eyes clouded slightly. "But that just means that the rest of us have to do more and shine brightly so that they see how important it is!" She grinned.

He shook his head. "You're weird."

She nodded. "And don't you forget it!"

He shot her a slightly disturbed look. She just smiled.

"Whatever… I'm going to class." He muttered and turned to leave when she called out.

"Wait a second. Aren't you going to eat lunch?" she asked.

He shrugged, his back still turned.

"Aren't you hungry? It's one o'clock!" she frowned.

He shook his head but the sudden growl of his stomach contradicted his gesture. He tensed.

Tenten smirked lightly. "Your stomach seems to disagree." She tried to stifle a giggle as another rumble was heard.

"Are you blushing?" she asked after a moment. She could have sworn his ears didn't have that pink tinge a few moments ago…

"I don't blush." He stated firmly, but kept his back facing her.

She shrugged and switched back to the original topic. Tenten wasn't stupid. She had heard what those bullies had said about him being homeless and the fact that he had disowned his surname seemed to support that information. She could quite easily guess the reason he didn't have a lunch. She didn't want him to go hungry, but she could tell that he was a proud person and probably wouldn't like the idea of charity… she wondered how she could rope him into eating with her.

She smiled suddenly. "You know…" she said slyly. "I do believe I've changed my mind."

"About…?" He turned to look back at her, having gotten his embarrassment under control.

"There is something I want from you… in return for helping you earlier." She clarified.

He sighed. "So much for the little, self-righteous speeches, I guess. What do you want?"

She smiled. "I want someone to have lunch with… I'm new here and it's boring eating alone."

He shot her an odd look. "That's not a good idea." He warned. "I'm not exactly well liked here and if you're seen having lunch with me, it won't look good for you."

She shrugged. "I don't care."

"You will." He muttered. "You'll be made fun of and ridiculed. I meant it when I said I wasn't liked."

She rolled her eyes. "As an old friend of mine said, 'I hate having to repeat myself'." She grabbed his wrist and led him towards the Cafeteria. "I want some company and you owe me so you're it! Congrats on winning that jackpot. Come on, I'm buying!"

* * *

**Hi everyone! I finally updated... Yay! In my defense, it wasn't all my fault, I moved recently and we haven't had internet or phone service until this morning. It's been driving me crazy! But we finally got it so hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. **

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought. :D**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


	7. Invitations

Sakura stepped outside of Science class and paused, waiting. Sasuke had also been in the class along with Tayuya and Karin. The girls had snickered at Sakura when she had entered and she had made her point by turning to the teacher and, in a clear voice that easily carried to where the two witches were seated, asking pointblank if she could be seated next to Sasuke since she was seated with him in her other class.  
The room had gone eerily silent and every head, including Sasuke's had snapped in her direction.

The teacher had agreed and Sakura had had calmly and deliberately taken the seat beside the surprised and baffled Uchiha while shooting a look at Tayuya and Karin which clearly read, _"And that's that!"_

Sasuke had remained quiet during the lesson but Sakura noted that, every now and then, he would shoot a curious glance her way.

* * *

When class was over, Sakura stood in the hall and watched as Sasuke took his time gathering up his things, her temper flared as she caught sight of four different kids bump into him, the last one almost sending him sprawling. A few others hissed words that she couldn't make out but she did not fail to notice the slight wince he gave.

He was one of the last to leave the room and, seeing as she had been one of the first, he was surprised when he heard her voice call his name.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called. Her use of the honorific caught a bit of attention from passer byes, which she promptly ignored.

His head snapped up in surprise. "Haruno san?" he murmured quietly, trying not to attract any more stares. "Was there something you needed?"

She smiled. "No… I was just wondering if you'd join me for lunch. How about it?"

He seemed to momentarily freeze and his eyes widened in shock for a second before narrowing as he stepped back. "I… I can't." His voice was brusque.

"Why not?" She asked, her smile quickly vanishing.

"…I don't go to the Cafeteria." He muttered darkly, clenching his teeth.

She cocked her head to the side. "..Not alone perhaps, but with friends I'm sure that-"

"I'm a loner… I don't have friends." He practically growled, cutting her off.

She seemed unaffected by his attitude as she grasped his hand, saying simply, "You do now!" before she half dragged him down the hall with her.

Sasuke stopped and wrenched his hand free of her grasp. "Why are you doing this? What's in it for you, huh?"

Sakura's eyes widened a bit at the sudden venom in his voice. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"No one –_no one_ - goes around defending people like me and inviting them to lunch and all that unless it will help their own agenda…" Sasuke glared at her hatefully. "Now what's in it for you?"

Sakura looked at him and an expression of something akin to understanding and compassion flickered briefly on her features before a small, sincere smile blossomed on her lips. "What do I get out of it…? Well I'll tell you, Sasuke-kun…" she reached out and grasped his forearm lightly. As he watched her warily she used his arm to steady her as she drew nearer to him and looked him in the eye as she whispered earnestly, "…I get a new friend!"

Sasuke recoiled instantly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't play games with me!" he snarled. "No one wants to live on the same planet with me, let alone be _my_ friend. Don't think that I don't know what you're up to! This certainly wouldn't be the first time someone's tried it."

"Tried what?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Stop playing innocent!" he hissed. "I know how it goes. You pretend to be my friend, get me to open up and trust you, maybe even confide in you a bit, then, you talk me into doing something for you. You use me and after I've done whatever it is that you want, you ditch me. Then you and all your little, popular friends laugh over how the stupid loser trusted you and played right into your hands. See? I'm not as stupid as they say. I know how it works!"

Sasuke had been gesturing wildly during his little tirade and only now did he pause to focus on Sakura's face. He froze. Her head was angled slightly downward and her hair hung in her eyes and on her cheeks…were those… _tears_? He gave her a half puzzled, half angry stare. "What are you trying to pull Haruno?"

Sakura kept her head down and her voice was very quiet as she spoke… "Who?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

"Who treats you that way?" Sakura asked.

He snorted. "Everyone, it's just the way it is."

Sakura lifted her head and met his eyes and Sasuke was surprised to see the fury that flashed in her emerald green orbs.

"NOT ANYMORE IT ISN'T!" she thundered. She grabbed his wrist and headed resolutely towards the cafeteria. This time, Sasuke was unable to break loose from her grip which had suddenly become as firm as iron.

Sakura burst through a set of doors and stomped into the cafeteria with a stunned Sasuke in tow. The cafeteria, which was usually filled with animated chatter, went deathly silent with the exception of Sakura's loud footsteps echoing as she strode towards a table in the middle of the room at which two girls were currently seated.

Sakura plunked down into a seat, yanking the stunned and irritated Sasuke down next to her. At the same time, two others joined the table. Sasuke was surprised to see that one of them was Neji, another of the school's "freaks".

Sasuke glanced around, noticing how the room had gone eerily quiet. All eyes were directed at their table. For a moment, no one moved or spoke and then…

An empty pop can hit Sasuke on the side of the head and a voice shouted. "Freaks!"

Other voices chimed in and both boys found themselves being pelted with wadded up papers, empty cans and Styrofoam cups.

"Get lost you rejects!"

"Take that, losers!"

"Weirdoes! We don't want your kind here!"

"Who invited the trash to lunch?"

"_**EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"**_

Everyone froze as four voices shouted in unison. All eyes left the two boys to refocus on the girls seated at the table. "All of you shut your traps or I will cut out your tongues and rip out your vocal chords; and believe me, _I can do it!_" Sakura snarled.

"And if one more person throws anything, I swear that person will be missing a limb if not two!" The brunette who had arrived with Neji declared. The girls glared at the rest of the student body, daring them make a sound.

After a few moments, everyone turned away and went back to their original conversations.

The four girls also turned to one another. "Hey Sakura-chan. What took you so long?" A girl with teal eyes and honey-blond hair, pulled back into four, spiky pigtails greeted the pinkette as though nothing had happened.

Sakura's surge of anger seemed to dissipate instantly and she smiled. "Sorry Temari-chan. I had a little delay in the hall, no big deal though." She assured the other girl.

Having recovered from his minor bout of shock, Sasuke's dark eyes skimmed over the people at the table. He was currently seated on Sakura's right side. To his right, was a petite girl with chin-length, sapphire hair; her skin was fair and she had unusual and yet, strangely pretty eyes that reminded him of pearls. Beside her sat the girl called Sakura had called Temari. Next to the blond sat a tomboyish looking brunette whose hair was pulled back into twin buns atop her head. Her chocolate colored eyes sparkled with spirit. Finally, sitting in between the brunette and Sakura, with his long, dark hair and pale eyes, was Neji.

Sasuke wondered why Neji was here and realized that the pale eyed boy was probably wondering the same thing about him. Sasuke, along with everyone else at the school, knew that Neji was a kid who lived on the streets because he had been disowned by his natal family. What people didn't know, was just who his natal family was. Thus, many rumors had been born due to speculation and Neji had been named everything from the child of a homeless beggar, to the son of a Yakuza leader. **(A/n: Yakuza is the Japanese form of the Mafia.)** Of course, most didn't believe the rumors, but, combined with the fact that he was homeless, they were enough to alienate him from the rest of the student body and to make him a prime target for school bullies. _'Basically,'_ Sasuke mused,_ 'He's a lot like me…'_

It hit Sasuke that even the _'losers'_ of Konoha high, shunned one another. They knew, better than anyone, how it felt to have a label slapped on you and instantly be categorized as a freak, yet that did not stop them from treating others exactly the same way.

Suddenly, something poked Sasuke in the shoulder. He glanced up to see Sakura poking him. "Hey… earth to Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

Sakura gave a little laugh at his expression before saying, "This is Hinata, Temari, and Tenten."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, and this is my new friend Neji-kun." Neji appeared startled at this announcement and his head snapped up to stare at the brunette.

Sasuke nodded to the others. "…Hey."

"Hello Sasuke. Hello Neji. It's nice to meet you both. " Hinata replied in a sweet, shy voice.

"Hey Sasu! Hi Neji! " Temari greeted.

"What's up Sasuke?" Tenten waved.

"Hi there Neji." Sakura smiled.

Neji just gave a small nod.

Sakura looked around the table. "Well? Are we all just going to sit here all day, or are we going to get something to eat?"

Temari nodded. "Let's, I'm starved!"

The girls stood and Tenten sort of forced Neji to his feet and dragged him off towards the line.

"Come on Sasuke-kun." Sakura urged as she pulled him up as well and led him over to the line. Sakura and Tenten ordered and then it was the boys' turn.

"Can I have a hamburger please?" Neji asked politely.

"I'd like a turkey sandwich please." Sasuke requested in just as polite a tone. The students weren't the only prejudice people at the school; much of the staff also treated them with contempt. Often, the lunch ladies would either, ignore their requests and refuse to serve them, or else they would charge them three times what they charged the other kids for the same meals, knowing that the teens would not be able to afford such ludicrous prices. The two were hoping that by being polite, they could manage to avoid another scene, but such was not to be.

The girls all watched in surprise as the lunch ladies' lips curled in disgust and they sneered at both boys. "We don't need to give _you _anything." The first woman snapped.

"Go eat outside you homeless trash!" one of them snarled at Neji.

"And you're not welcome here either!" Another hissed at Sasuke.

This was followed up by mutters of "worthless" and "rubbish" from the other members of the lunchroom staff.

Both boys winced.

The girls frowned. Tenten was about to say something when Temari stopped her. "Tenten, Sakura, take the boys back to our table. We'll get the stuff." She whispered so that only her sisters could hear.

Sakura and Tenten nodded and pulled the boys back towards the table.

Temari gave a fake smile. "I'll have one ham and one turkey sandwich please…"  
The lunch lady smiled and handed it to her.

Hinata went next. "Could I please get a salad and a burger?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course dear." The second lunch lady said, quickly filling her order. "I love your shoes by the way."

"Uh… thanks." Hinata replied and then turned along with Temari as the two of them headed back to the table, both eager to escape the fickle lunch ladies.

They sat down and Temari handed Sasuke his sandwich while Hinata gave Neji the burger, much to the boys' surprise. When Sasuke and Neji tried to offer what little money they had in their pockets, the girls simply waved the money away saying that it was their treat. The boys looked surprised and slightly embarrassed, but simply murmured their thanks before each taking a bite out of their respective lunches.

They ate quietly, listening to the girls' discuss various, random topics. It was strangely peaceful and …normal? Unfortunately, it was only about ten minutes before they were interrupted once more.

"Hey!" a voice called out suddenly. Everyone turned to see a boy with light blue hair walking towards their table, a cruel sneer on his face. Behind him stood a larger boy with orange hair and a frown on his features, a scowling boy with dark hair, and a bespectacled boy with silver hair and a smirk.

Sasuke and Neji tensed and their expressions showed a mixture of hatred, anxiety and dread at the approach of the four.

"Well will you look at that… looks like the losers managed to talk a couple of sweet, unsuspecting girls into taking pity on them and buying them lunch." The blue haired kid called out loudly.

"Really… how low can you two get?" the silver haired boy sneered. Dark haired boy chuckled and the orange haired boy just grunted in agreement.

Sasuke and Neji glared at them but, at the same time, seemed to shrink under the accusing, hate filled stares of the entire student body.

"And they actually have the gall to show their ugly faces in here. What do you think, Kabuto? Juugo? Zaku? Should we teach them a lesson?" The blue haired boy inquired.

Kabuto smirked. "Let's Suigetsu… Let's."

The girls were frowning by now.

"Excuse me." Tenten spoke as she smoothly stood up. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes babe, there is." Suigetsu told her. "You see, these freaks aren't supposed to be in here."

"And why not?" Sakura inquired from where she was sitting. "Is there a rule that says they can't and you can?"

"It's more or less an unwritten rule; it just goes without saying." Kabuto told her with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry doll. No one blames you. You're new so you couldn't have known." Zaku leered down at Sasuke and Neji. "We'll just take them off your hands now…" He took hold of Neji's arms, wrenching him up before twisting his arms behind his back at a painful angle. At the same time Kabuto's hand lashed out and he grasped Sasuke by the collar, lifting him up from his seat.

'_Great…'_ Sasuke thought, defeated, _'Another thrashing, just what I needed. And in front of the entire student body too… lucky me!"_

"Cut it out!" Sakura called as she stood and pushed Kabuto's arm aside, stepping in between him and Sasuke. "Leave him alone."

Hinata stepped forward so that she now stood face to face with Zaku. "Let go of him!" She demanded. "We are having lunch together. You have no right to barge in like this."

Zaku wheeled and glared down at her. "We can do whatever we want!" he growled as he glared down at her petite form. She paled a bit but did not back down. Juugo stepped forward and the two of them towered over her, trying to intimidate her.

Suddenly Temari rose from her seat to stand beside Hinata. Temari was tall for a girl and tough. She actually, nearly looked Juugo right in the eye. The two of them had sort of a staring contest for a moment before Juugo grunted and backed off a bit. Tenten had also risen from her seat and now stood in between Hinata and Sakura. Temari turned a cold glare on Zaku. "If you value your life…" Her voice was soft, yet filled with venom. "You will never behave that way towards Hinata-chan again." She hissed. "Do you understand?"

Zaku shot her a baleful glare but shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care about her. The two of you just get out of our way so that we can deal with the freaks."

Temari's expression changed suddenly and she smiled. But there was nothing reassuring about her smile. It was cold and sinister and her eyes glinted with malice. The other three girls exchanged knowing smirks. When Temari spoke, her voice was deceptively sweet and soft. "Perhaps I didn't quite communicate that warning correctly…" She mused. "Allow me to rephrase it: If you ever treat _**any**_ of my friends badly," Her voice suddenly rose from sweet and soft to vindictive and acerbic, "_I will SLAUGHTER all of you!_" her words echoed loudly throughout the room and everyone went silent. The faces of the bullies in front of her displayed shock and a slight fear could be seen, lurking in their eyes. Sasuke and Neji couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction at seeing the kids that helped to make their lives so miserable cringing under the gaze of a teenage girl!

Temari's voice and expression transformed once more back into the deceptively calm façade and she said, "Have I made my sentiments clear and comprehendible enough to accommodate for your limited mental capacities?"

"Who the heck do you think you are to act like you could take down the four of us by yourself?" Suigetsu demanded.

"Who said she'd be by herself?" Sakura inquired stepping forward.

"You wage a battle with one of us, and you have to deal with ALL of us." Hinata asserted.

Tenten grinned and pulled out one of her kunai, twirling it deftly -almost nonchalantly- between her fingers. "How about it? Who wants to meet their death first?"

Temari smirked. "Well _gentlemen_…" she added a sarcastic emphasis to the word. "…what will it be? Will you leave us alone, or will you give us the opportunity to have a little fun?" As she said this, a slightly maniacal gleam appeared in her eyes. "I do so hope that you will choose the latter."

The four boys looked back and forth between the four, bloodthirsty females. "Uh… I just remembered, we were supposed to be meeting with our Chemistry professor!" Zaku exclaimed.

"Awww, now?" Sakura inquired, looking a bit disappointed. "I was really looking forward to this."

"Yes! Right now!" Suigetsu quickly affirmed. "We better go." The four boys began to quickly walk away, eager to get as far away from the irate girls as possible.

"We'll be seeing you around of course?" Tenten called out in a sugary, yet threatening voice.

"Uh… Yeah, sure… Later." The boys quickly hightailed out of the cafeteria.

Smirking in satisfaction, the girls sat back down and continued to nibble at their lunches as though nothing had occurred and they hadn't just scared the living daylights out of four of Konoha high's biggest bullies.

Sasuke and Neji stared in shock. No one stood up to Suigetsu and his cronies, and if they did, then they most certainly NEVER got away with it without receiving the thrashing of a lifetime! And yet… these four _girls_ had done exactly that.

Sasuke shook his head; this day was getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**So, I know that I haven't Ben on here in practically forever and thus I haven't updated in forever either. Sorry about that... college has a way of making you forget about everything else. Anyway, I got a review recently from 'technoninjalover' asking for an update so, here it is... hopefully I'll have another one soon. I've got the next chapter mostly written but I need to go over it and edit it before I actually post it since it's still a bit for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


End file.
